


Someplace Warm

by Aurae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Huddling For Warmth, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Unusual Bearings 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: He didn’t know how it’d happened, if he had some mysterious quirk of the Force to thank or merely his own Kaminoan clone biology.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 231
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Someplace Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



He didn’t know how it’d happened, if he had some mysterious quirk of the Force to thank or merely his own Kaminoan clone biology.

But by the time he’d realized he was pregnant, the war was already over. The Republic—or rather _the Empire_ —had emerged victorious at last, and the few remaining survivors of the traitorous Jedi Order were being systematically hunted down wherever they might be hiding and destroyed.

So needless to say, CC-2224 a.k.a. Cody had some serious decisions to make about the future, his own as well as his unborn child’s…

_The child he’d conceived with the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi._

***

“If I’m never cold again, I swear it will be too soon!” Obi-Wan grumbled.

“It could be worse, General,” Cody pointed out. “You could be naked and alone.”

“I _am_ naked. When last I checked, anyway.” Obi-Wan wriggled and ran a melodramatic hand along the curve of his waist and hip. “Ah yes, still naked.”

“But you aren’t _alone_.”

“True.”

You’d genuinely think, given the amount of hot air the two of them were wasting on meaningless conversation, that they’d both be positively warm and toasty by now beneath their thermal blanket. Ah, if only! Cody shivered reflexively and pulled Obi-Wan in tighter.

It’d been a near thing. Too near for Cody’s liking. The assault on Orrin III had gone wrong almost as soon as they’d hit atmo. An electrical storm had blown Obi-Wan’s starfighter off-course and put his engines out of commission, forcing him to eject near the southern pole. And although Cody had managed to break through and track Obi-Wan’s locator beacon to the source, his fighter wasn’t in any condition to fly again either.

“Grievous has rest of the 212th pinned down at the equator,” Cody had had to explain to Obi-Wan. “Current e.t.a. is twenty hours from now, minimum.”

Which meant they had at least twenty hours of fending for themselves in a freezing wasteland of snow and sea ice, and _that_ meant the number one priority was keeping each other warm. They’d sealed themselves in Cody’s portable hab, stripped out of clothing made unwearable by the ice, and wrapped themselves up in a thermal blanket.

They only had one blanket, and it was small. Polite notions of personal space had gone straight out the proverbial window along with Cody’s blacks and Obi-Wan’s tabards…

…which, in turn, was creating its own particular problems.

“Oh, uhh, sorry.” Cody tried angling his groin away from Obi-Wan and succeeded only in brushing the length of his erection awkwardly against Obi-Wan’s inner thigh once more.

Clone troopers had no innate concept of body shame; why be ashamed of one’s body being seen when all bodies were the same? Cody knew the shape of his brothers as well as he knew the shape of himself. Besides, sometimes bodies would do what bodies would do; that was nobody’s fault! But they had also been taught the virtues of modesty, and imposing oneself on another was unconscionable.

“Don’t worry, Commander Cody. You’re not imposing,” Obi-Wan said. It was like he’d read Cody’s mind, which, come to think of it, he probably had. “As a matter of fact…”

Obi-Wan shifted subtly against Cody, and with a jolt Cody realized that Obi-Wan too was hard. Well, well. Looked like bodies would do what bodies would do indeed—even Jedi bodies.

“But I thought…the Code…?” Cody mumbled weakly.

“The Jedi Code doesn’t prohibit unconventional techniques for keeping warm.” The playful smile in Obi-Wan’s tone of voice made the base of Cody’s cock tense and ache.

“I…oh. I see.” It was a convenient excuse, no question, but Cody wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t want it. Because he _did_ want it. Badly. And until this very moment, he hadn’t realized quite how much.

“May I touch you?”

“Yes. Oh, yes.”

At first, Cody was expecting frottage and mutual masturbation. He was feeling reasonably optimistic about the possibility of a hand job—either receiving or, better yet, giving. But when he worked up the nerve to wrap his hand around Obi-Wan’s stiff cock, he was amazed. It wasn’t just the size, which was not inconsiderable. Even at his most desperately aroused—like now, for instance—Cody might manage a couple of dribbles of precome at best. Obi-Wan, however, was leaking so profusely that Cody’s hand was actually _wet_.

Forget Orrin III’s frigid southern pole. Obi-Wan was hot. Scorching hot. And Cody was officially on fire.

“Oh, Maker!” Cody moaned. Yes, he had to experience this! He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Obi-Wan’s torso, abandoning himself to wantonness. “I want to feel you inside me!”

Obi-Wan, to his credit, didn’t protest. He gave Cody what he wanted. He held him close as he pushed inside. Aaahhh, so thick! He kissed him and waited until Cody was ready for him to move. Then he made love to him, strong and sweet and considerate, every inner touch a perfectly placed caress, and he didn’t allow himself to come until after he’d felt Cody’s tense and spill between their bellies.

He’d ejaculated deep into Cody, of course, gasping and shuddering with each gut-wrenching pulse. Cody wouldn’t have had it any other way. Even if he had known what the consequences would be.

It was everything Cody had thought he wanted. They’d cuddled afterward, sated and warm, oh so warm! Cody had held Obi-Wan inside of him until he’d gone soft.

***

Cody was just starting to show. If the rest of his brothers in the 212th thought anything, they probably thought Cody was celebrating their victory a bit too frequently at the mess hall. Cody, however, knew better.

There was no victory, not for him. He’d failed to execute Order 66 on Utapau.

A part of Cody was ashamed of his failure. A larger part, however, the part that stroked the curve of his belly and sang tender lullabies to an unborn child, was _glad_.

“Your father is out there somewhere,” Cody murmured. “You’ll meet him someday, I promise. You’ll love him as much as I do. We just have to find him.”

Yes, finding him would be the trick. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would not want to be found, and Cody didn’t really know where in the great wide galaxy to start looking.

He figured he’d skip the ice planets, though. Obi-Wan wouldn’t want to stay anywhere cold.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on March 3, 2020.


End file.
